


The Diary

by Maracuya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/pseuds/Maracuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the prompt for the SanSan Russian Roulette on LJ: "Sandor finds Sansa's journal. Circa GOT. The references to him are more flattering than he would have believed, and is that attraction he's detecting??"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starbird1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbird1/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own my works of fanfiction/fanart. I do not profit from the stories or drawings, nor would I  
> ever seek to do so. All credit for characters, plot and settings go to the respective original author or artist.

What in the seven hells should that pretty, air-headed little girl possibly write that could be directed against the royal family? Sandor shook his head in disgust. Sniffing around other people's diaries – that was something for nosy cats, not a dog like him. Cersei's paranoia and hatred of the Starks was so horribly exaggerated! Yet, there was no helping it – one didn't go against Lannister orders.

Sandor grabbed the leather-bound volume that contained the Stark girl's written nothings. Romantic word vomit about Joffrey's “golden glory”. The girl was like a blind bird – she'd fly against a glass window the day she'd find out about the boy's true character, and break her slender neck.

Sandor flipped through the pages and sought out the day one week before. The day when he had put his hand on her shoulder. When she had been so afraid of him the bratty prince had sent him, the Hound, on his way. Surely the girl had written something about the scarred ruffian of a sworn shield, who had shocked her so much...

Ah, yes, there it was. And in what a neat handwriting. Each single dot had the shape of a... wait!? A heart!? Sandor scratched his head, and his mouth twitched.

“Must be one of those girlish quirks,” he muttered.

He followed the lines with his finger to make reading her frilly writing easier. His big, calloused fingertip looked out of place.

_“I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it was warm and reassuring. At first, I thought it was father's.”_

Sandor swallowed his own spit and coughed. Holy shit.

After a moment, however, he read on.

_“I was a bit startled when it turned out it was Sandor Clegane's hand.”_

Wha...the girl with the auburn mane knew his full name and used it in her private diary!?

Sandor cursed his nervous heartbeat.

_“Joffrey chased him away, but that wouldn't have been necessary. His sworn shield isn't as scary as the King's Justice.”_

Sandor nearly let the diary fall. He breathed deeply and continued reading.

_“I wonder what the story behind Sandor Clegane's scars is. I'm sorry for all the pain he must have felt. No wonder he is so serious and gruff. Only... why do people call him the Hound? Is it because of his sigil? Most seem to be afraid of him, but he must be a good, loyal man – otherwise Joffrey wouldn't keep him in such a position.”_

Sandor blinked and couldn't believe it: he, the infamous killer... a good man? He uttered a sharp bark, but it refused to sound like laughter. Sandor needed a moment to finish the entry.

_“I will be friendly to him. Nobody else is. A shame. A good man deserves to be treated well.”_

Sandor's mouth hung open.

Then, he vowed in a whisper: “And I'll keep you safe, my blind little bird...”


End file.
